Near
Near (ニア, Nia?, real name: Nate River) Near's birthday is May 24, 1989. His height is 155 centimeters (5' 3), his weight is 46 kilograms (101 pounds), and his blood type is B.12 Nate River (ネイト・リバー, Neito Ribā?) / Near (ニア, Nia?) / "N" / (the third) L Voiced by: Noriko Hidaka Near is the more withdrawn character of the duo, sharing a few behavioral similarities with L. He initially shows no emotions towards L's death, saying L is a loser in the game of tracking down Kira. Near later reveals that he and Mello both have great respect for L and want to prove themselves by succeeding him. He is fairly blunt, and often insults people who support Kira or otherwise stand in his way, although usually not to their faces. Starting with no lead or clue, Near successfully identifies the events unfolding during the capture of Higuchi, and points out the existence of the Death Note to President Hoope on March 5, 2009. With authority from President Hoope, the SPK (Secret Provision for Kira) is established on March 12, 2009 to investigate Kira. The SPK consists of selected agents from the Federal Bureau of Investigation and the Central Intelligence Agency, as well as Near. Like L, Aiber ("A"), Wedy ("w") and Watari ("W"), Near sometimes addresses himself by his initial, "N". Near comes into contact with Mello after he escapes from the attack conducted by Light and suspects that Light is Kira. From various information he gained from Mello and Aizawa, Near deduces that the new L, is Kira and finds out Light's real identity as Kira. In response to Mello's help, Near commands one of their mutual contacts to let Mello know exactly what Aizawa said. Near in the manga versionCompared to L, Near is somewhat more logical and decisive, as he tends to judge on little evidence and pursues hypothetical hunches. This is demonstrated when he claims that Light is definitely Kira based on little information. Often using the terms winning or losing', he seems to consider the investigation as one of his games. By chapter 91, Near successfully deduces that Mikami possesses the Death Note, and all he needed was evidence. He is also thoroughly convinced that Light is Kira and believes that L failed because he started to doubt that fact. Near's remaining lifespan of 43406 (shinigami time) and true name of Nate River are found out by Mikami when Near and Light meet in chapter 101. Near became Light's heir towards chapter 102, and finally inherited the Death Note from him after his death in chapter 108. Near is often seen playing with toys, solving puzzles, or stacking small objects such as dice or matches, as well as action figures. He also has a collection of Lego figures, one for each suspected Kira and other characters, that he uses to illustrate his theories about the case. Because of Near's white hair and pale complexion, many fans speculate that Near is an albino. This could explain why Near never is shown outside, due to the fact that albino people are very susceptible to sunlight and UV rays. Near, on average, also does not look people in the eye, possibly due to impaired vision, which is another symptom of albinism. However, this has never been stated in any Death Note book, anime, or movie, and is simply a theory from the Death Note fanbase.